Of Summer and Winter
by ItsMeYe
Summary: A blessing or a curse, a boy with powers no one can comprehend with has a destiny to fulfill. Will he choose to be honourable and seek peace or will he go down a path of death and destruction. OC Stark. Formally known as A Conduit's Journey.
1. Chapter 1

**281** **Al**

Riverrun, the ancestral home of House Tully was filled with the agony screams of a young woman. The woman was Catelyn Tully, now Stark. She had gone into labour hours earlier as her family impatiently waited for any word of their newest member and the girl delivering that member. The war was over ever since the silver prince had fallen to the stag , now known as the Demon of the Trident.

 **Catelyn Pov**

When they said that childbirth was painful, they knew nothing of pain. I let out another window shattering cry as I pushed for my child to come out.

"One more push my lady!" , The handmaiden shouted as I pushed again, "The child is almost out."

I could feel the child being grabbed out of me but the pain was still there.

"You're having twins milady!", the old maester said as I watched him hand my first child to another lady to clean and wrap up. I pushed again and again and again, hoping the stubborn child would come out.

"That's it, " I heard the maester say as I felt my other child being pulled out of me.

I laid my head back as the sweat poured down my forehead like a spring shower. I watched to the ladies both walk up to me with small bundles in each of their arms.

"Milady, I present, your two baby boys," the older lady said as the put my children into my arms as pride and love filled me from my crown to my toes.

My two little boys were wide-awake, staring at their mother with such alertness. My firstborn was all Tully with a small mop of auburn hair and sky blue eyes so similar to my own. My second born was a Stark through and through with thick ebony hair that only covered a small part of his head but it was his eyes that told you that he was a Stark. His irises were a deep shade of grey, on the verge of complete blackness. After I was cleaned up and comfortably settled in the bed that I lay in, my father, Lord Hoster Tully came in. As he walked in his eyes settled on me before he turned his attention to the small bundles in my arms. A smile graced his drained face.

"Cat," he said tiredly but happily as he sauntered over to me before laying a kiss on top of my head.

"Father," I replied, equally as tired, "I would like you to meet your grandchildren," I said before gingerly laying my boys into Father's arms. His smile only grew as he peered down into his arms.

"They're beautiful," he said, "and they'll both grow strong like every other Stark and Tully," he announced proudly.

"Have you thought of what you're going to name them?" he spoke gently, not wanting to wake the peacefully sleeping boys.

"My heir will be called Robb," I spoke, "my second will be called…" I said thoughtfully. A small silence filled the room as I carefully planned what my second born will be called.

"He will be called Delsin…Delsin Stark."

* * *

Delsin lay in his bed, bored. It had been two days since his father had him punished for throwing mud all over Robb and already he was bored out of his mind. It was midnight and most of the people in the castle were asleep, which meant that his father and mother were probably asleep as well. He shot up and jumped out of his furs and tiptoed to his door and peeked under looking and listening for any activity out in the main hallway. To his dismay he could see the outcast of a guard that his father definitely put to make sure his wild pup was in his room and under care. Delsin let out an immature huff before trotting back to his bed and lay there, staring directly at the ceiling, but was short lived when he heard a quiet but strong voice,

" **Delsin…** " the voice said, " **Delsin…** "

He got quickly and scanned his room for any indications of where the voice had came from. He rubbed his eyes before lying back down.

" **Now is not the time for resting child…** "

His eyes widened as heard the voice and he could feel fear crawl inside of him.

" **Do not be** afraid **child I will not harm you…All I need you to do is listen to me and do as I say…I will guide you…** " the voice said as a glowing trail made itself present, leading all the way to his window.

"How will I know that you want harm for real?" Delsin replied calmly but still shakily.

" **You don't but you must trust me…follow the trail…** "

With a deep breath Delsin did as complied and followed the trail to his window. When he glanced outside he could still see the trail continuing down to the courtyard.

'You've got to be jesting' he thought, annoyed that he would have to go outside but all he did was grab his cloak and climb out the window.

As he stepped outside the cold harshly whipped at his face but with a shiver he continued his way as he leaped down to the opposite roof before safely descending down to ground level. His spotted the trail as he continued his way stealthily watching out for any guards and servants wandering about but was relieved to see no one there. He made a sudden stop, as he knew where the trail was leading him. It continued in the direction of the Wolfswood.

' **Why have you stopped** child,' the voice said calmly.

'Father said that the woods were strictly forbidden and I am not to go there in any circumstance'.

' **Shall keep the creatures at** bay **child but you must continue, be brave**.'

Inhaling deeply, Delsin resumed his journey as he silently crept away from the posted guards and made his way into the heart of the Wolfswood. The howls of wolves and the cawing of crows echoed through the woods as Delsin cautiously trekked on.

' **We have arrived** ', the voice said.

He stopped as the trail lead him to a protruding piece of matter that glowed ominously blue like the trails that lead him to it.

"What is this?" Delsin said out loud.

" **This is what we call a core relay…** " the voice gently spoke.

"Are you a God?" Delsin curiously replied, wanting to know more about the guiding voice.

The voice chuckled, " **Of some sort yes… I am just the voice of the gods…** "

"Which God?"

" **You choose…** " the voice replied casually.

"What does this core relay do?" Delsin mumbled.

" **These core relays will grant you powers beyond Men and Women…** " the voice said, which made Delsin's grey eyes widen. " **Only you and a few significant others can redeem what the core relays gift you** ".

"Wow," Delsin spoke in astonishment, "How do I redeem them?"

" **Touch it**." the voice replied, wisdom prominent in his voice.

Delsin walked up to it with vigilance. His hands pointed in front of him as he warily walked up to it. Out of nowhere the blue energy shot out towards him crawled up his arms making it glow its colour. He let out a cry as it engulfed him as he saw what Delsin could only describe as dreams of him shooting out what looked like smoke, embers and fire from his fingertips and also him turning his whole body into these smoke and embers as he quickly travelled over fields and through any objects that stood in his way. Before he knew it he was back in the Woods crashing down into the ground as he felt darkness over come him.

" **Sleep child…your journey has begun…** "


	2. Chapter 2

Ned sighed slightly after another night of working in his solar. His grey eyes glanced out towards the window where the moon's ethereal glow brightened ever so slightly. It had been a few hours since he had last seen his second son. A small smile graced his weathered face when he thought about Delsin and his mischief. The boy was always getting into trouble and it reminded Eddard of his elder brother and only sister. Like them, his boy had the Wolf's Blood strong in him, if not stronger than his deceased siblings. It scared Ned. He would have to keep a closer eye on Delsin. In the corner of his field of vision he could see a small figure scurry quickly across the courtyard of Winterfell. Ned rubbed his face in an attempt to force away the fatigue he was starting to feel. He unceremoniously got up and went after the figure that he had no doubt was Delsin. As he left his solar he felt a feeling of uneasiness wash upon him and his pace quickened. It wasn't until he followed his sons path did he know where he was heading. The Wolfswoods. He then broke off into a fast run after his son knowing the dangers that were present in the Woods.

After a few more minutes he cam across a clearing and in the middle laid his Delsin. Ned's ever-observant eyes could see the strange amount of smoke that surrounded his son like an aura and also the scorch marks on the trees and grass. He gently knelt by his son and pressed his two fingers against his neck. A loud sigh of relief was the first sound he made before a gasp of surprise was the next. Delsin's eyes shot open but instead of the normal grey, they were a fiery orange colour. The Next thing Ned knew was him flying backwards through the clearing of the forest as a ball of smoke and embers were released from his son and into his chest. The back of his head slammed against a tree, disorientating his senses. By the time he had gotten full control of them, Delsin was sitting on his lap, arms around his father's stomach and tears falling freely from his face,

"Father, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry…" the boy was shuddering even though he was burning up, Ned lay his on his sons head and pulled him into his embrace,

"Don't worry child, don't be afraid. Everything will be fine."

The two just sat there, under the tree as the Sun graced them with the golden glow of its ascending rise.

 **298 AL**

Delsin lay in his chamber after being caught stealing some ale and other various items out of the kitchen by some servant, who thought it was a good idea to tell Lord Stark, even then Father didn't really mind but the kitchen staff were very irritated. So, here he was lying down in his bed waiting to be released.

'I can just leave now' he thought to himself. 'Why haven't I?'

He stood up with a stretch and looked down to his hands. A smoke orbiting around his arms at his command, a smile made its way to his face. The time in the wolfswood when he first found his powers he was so afraid of them and what they would do to him and his family, but as time went on he started to learn and control his typho-pyro kinesis powers though there was still a lot that he still didn't understand and to find out. He gave a happy sigh before walking up to his window and smoke dashing through it to the courtyard were he landed with a thud that left him unharmed. The courtyard was packed with people going on with their business. The people of Winterfell had gotten use to the newfound powers of their young Lord as he had started experimenting with them, as news of Lord Starks second child's power spread across Westeros like Wildfire. Delsin spotted his brothers at the training yard teaching Bran how to properly shoot a bow. He engulfed himself in smoke before momentarily forming back beside his brothers, scaring his older twin in the process.

"Bloody hell brother, you need to stop doing that", Robb scolded as Delsin could only smirk at.

"Sorry Brother but your face was priceless", Delsin replied, getting a grin from Jon. "Though I wanted to see how Bran was doing with his Archery"

Jon walked up to Bran, putting his hands on his shoulder, "Go on, Fathers watching and your Mother," They all turned around to see the Lord and Lady Stark patiently watching Bran with his archery.

Bran nocked his arrow before releasing it as it went flying past the target into some bushes as the rest of the boys started laughing.

"And which one of you were a Marksman at 10?" they heard his father say shutting all the laughing boys up quickly. "Keep practising Bran".

"Don't think too much Bran" Jon commented.

"Relax your bow arm"

Another arrow was released, hitting the centre of the target. The shocked Starks and Snow boys turned around only to see Arya with a bow in her hand. She gave a mocking bow, riling Bran up as he turned to chase after as the other erupted with laughter. As they started to clean up the aftermath of Bran's archery training, Delsin turned around to see the exchange of his mother and Jon that made his blood boil. Out of all the Stark children, Delsin was closest with Jon and Arya, though maybe it was because they all looked so similar. It wasn't that he was not close to the rest of the children but he could relate with Arya and Jon, the feeling of being an outcast. It had nothing to do with his powers his power had mixed views. Some thought that he was a gift from the Old Gods to keep the North warm during Winter, other thought that he was a demon sent to raze the known world to ash but it was the feeling of living in the shadow of his brother. He wasn't jealous, he just wanted to make a name for himself without his brother in his way.

* * *

As midday had come, Delsin was on his horse with the rest of the Stark boys, Theon and Jon after their Father beheaded the deserter. The words of the deserter made him think long and hard on the way back home. He was surprised at the sudden stop of the party, so with an annoyed expression made his way to the front to see what all the commotion was about.

"Why have we stopped Fathe… WOW" Delsin stepped back in utter shock at the scene in front of him. A dead stag lay with a huge wolf.

"Father is that a Direwolf?"

"Aye"

The rest of the guards made their way down to see little pups that Delsin could only guess were the children of the beast.

"What will they do their mother's dead?" Bran said innocently.

"Better a quick death".

With that Theon unsheathed his dagger walking up to Bran, "Right, give it here"

"NO!"

"Put away your blade" Robb quietly but angrily retorted. While Theon only smirked as his blade drew closer to the scampering pup.

"Back off Theon" Delsin sharply replied as smoke started to travel rapidly around his arms and body.

With that Theon backed off. Before any violence could happen Jon spoke up saying that the direwolf was the sigil of House Stark and they were meant to have them, which Lord Stark begrudgingly accepted. As they started to pick up the pups in the corner of Delsin's eye he so that picked his interest. A pup as Black as the Sky and eyes so purple it would put amethyst to shame. He picked up the silent wolf and stared into its eyes before a genuine smile crossed his face

"You're Mine"

The day came when King Robert was to make his arrival at Winterfell as everyone started to line up as King Roberts Party was spotted. On the roof of one of the towers, Delsin watched with amusement as he saw Arya run with a helmet on before his father had pulled it off and made her go stand beside Bran. It was when he heard Catelyn ask where he was that he jumped off the tower before hovering safely down with his arms into the middle of the courtyard as everyone stared at him with awe in their eyes. He made his way up to Robb before standing beside him.

"Where were you all morning?" Robb asked curiously

"Just experimenting and training" Delsin casually said.

"Of course you were", Robb said with a smile.

They stopped talking when the sound of horses approached as knights of the South and Lannister and Baratheon soldiers strode in too prideful that it made Delsin frown, but it was short-lived when the Kingsguard came in which meant the King had arrived. Delsin waited with anticipation to meet the Demon of the Trident, only for his excitement to turn into disappointment. The King was, well to put it in context a fat piece of shit.

'Is that it?' Delsin surprisingly thought to himself.

Behind him came was the crown prince Joffery, whose eyes lingered on his sister for too long in Delsin's opinion. He turned to Robb, who wore a similar expression as him. Next came the Queen's carriage.

-Line Break-

Cersei hated the North. It was cold and barren. She hated the people even more. Honourable savages they were in her opinion. She stepped out of the carriage with her children. She put on a fake smile as she scanned the residents of Winterfell. Her eyes stopped at a boy. He had thick dark hair that stopped up to his shoulders with eyes the colour of dark steel with hints of burning embers. He was a handsome young man but that wasn't the reason that he had peaked her interest.

"This is the boy with the God's power", she whispered to herself. Even down South, everyone knew about the Stark Boy and his powers, and if the rumours were true, he could be a threat… or an ally.

She walked up to Lord Stark while putting her hand out for him to kiss. As he did Robert started to speak,

"Take me to your crypts, I would my respects," his boisterous voice said.

"We've been riding for a month my love, surely the dead can wait"

But her words fell on death ears as Robert made his way down to the crypts, Ned hot on his heels. She only glared before hearing the Stark girl to about her monstrous little brother, before she ordered Jaime to find him.


	3. Chapter 3

Delsin looked at himself in the mirror. The feast was fast approaching and he was to make himself look presentable, so he took out the best sets of clothing from his wardrobe. He wore a black leather tunic that had the direwolf of house Stark on it, with tight dark grey trousers and polished black boots. His usually messy black hair was now neatly kept to one side and his face clean-shaven.

'Handsome as always, Delsin', he cockily said to himself. He looked outside his window to see that the sun was still shining bright, meaning that he still had some time before the feast. So he gave a glance to the mirror for one second before stepping outside his chambers. Upon exiting his chambers he heard the sound of giggling behind him. Peering behind him he could see what was two young women who were dressed in what appeared to Southern clothing, probably handmaidens, staring at him before quickly looking away and giggling again. Confused at their behaviour, he just raised his eyebrows and continued with his destination. As he stepped outside he quickly made his way to the kitchen to smuggle some meat before heading out towards the kennels to where he was met with seven little pups all playing with each other.

"Fenris come here boy", Delsin commanded as the little black wolf walked up to him, his tail wagging in happiness. He smiled as he knelt down to scratch the wolf behind the ears before giving him the stolen meat for his dinner. Delsin watched as the growing wolf waddled back to his spot, sitting down as he chewed on the meat. He had named his wolf after the mythical beast, Fenris, who had fascinated Delsin at a young age.

"Such intriguing creatures wouldn't you agree?"

Delsin jumped in surprise as he looked behind him only to be met with a man almost half the size of him,

"Sorry, did I startle you? I though I am correct in saying that you are Delsin Stark?"

Delsin quickly recovered from his shock before replying, "Aye, I am Delsin and you must be Tyrion Lannister".

"Is that your wolf?" he said, pointing to Fenris as he continued to chew on his meal.

"Yes"

"Hmm…I wonder if the rumours are true?"

Delsin looked back at Tyrion curiously, "What Rumours, about Fenris?"

"Of course not, abut you", the dwarf exclaimed, "Is it true that you have these extraordinary powers or is it just another lie?"

Delsin didn't know why the Lannister was so interested in him but he knew that lying would be hopeless against someone as clever as Tyrion.

"Yep, they true", Delsin casually replied, "Though I don't see why it should has anything to do with you?" he rebelliously said.

"Wow aren't you bold", Tyrion was amused about the way the boy seemed to not trust him but then again he was Lannister. "Has your father not taught you how to treat your guests?"

"Only that if I was to choose between trusting a Greyjoy or a Lannister, I may as well just end my own life", Delsin quick-wittedly replied.

'He has a sharp tongue', Tyrion thought to himself, though Delsin looked so similar to the honourable Ned Stark he was nothing like him and more like his wild brother Brandon Stark.

"I have to say boy, you're full of surprises", Tyrion strode up to the now confused looking boy; "I was expecting you to be just like your Father and Brother".

"What the fuck are you taking about?" Delsin responded getting irked by the cryptic words.

"Why do you think the King has come here?" Tyrion looked at the boy waiting for a respond, "I think you're a smart boy and know why he's here so quickly after the Hand's death.

With that Tyrion turned to leave the kennels, while leaving the young Stark to his thoughts. Delsin knew why the King was here; it was quite obvious, at least for him. With a snort, Delsin left to get prepared for the Feast.

* * *

Ned stood beside Robert in front of the statue of his sister as Robert laid a feather into her outstretched hands.

"Did you have to bury her in a place like this?" Robert didn't let his eyes leave her face, "She should be on a hill somewhere with the sun and clouds above her"

"She was my sister, this is where she belongs", Ned calmly spoke in the quiet crypt.

"She belongs with ME", the King defiantly said as he stroked her stone chin, "In my dreams I kill him every night".

"I need you Ned, down south", Robert said breaking the silence.

"My place is here"

"Your place is beside your King, Eddard Stark I would name you hand of the King".

"I'm not worthy of such honour".

"I don't care about your Honour, you helped me win the throne now you'll help me keep the damn thing", Roberts loud voice echoed through the crypts.

"I need time to think," Ned needed time to think of such a big decision.

"Fine, and also, your second boy," Ned looked up at Robert, he may be fat but he was still tall, "Is it true about what they say". Ned knew something like this would be brought up and questions about if his son was a threat or not but he couldn't lie to Robert.

"Aye, its true," Ned waited for his childhood friend to say something. When he did say something his words were quite surprising to the Lord of Winterfell.

"Well, he'll be my squire then I can't stand the little Lannister shit that Cersei insisted I take as my squire. I need a good northern lad who can pour wine into a glass and hunt properly, should you accept the position of Hand of the King your boy will come with us". With that King Robert walked out of the crypts. Shaking his head, Ned soon left the crypts to get ready for the Feast.

* * *

Delsin felt sick. He ate too much and also drank to much wine, which he could see his Father giving disapproving looks at him but he just shrugged it off. He was too out of it to get into it. On his left was Arya and on his right was Bran, who was talking to prince Tommen. He looked at Arya before one of his mischievous smiles made its appearance on his devilishly handsome face,

"Hey Arya", he slurred, "Do you think I can down this whole goblet in one go".

Arya looked at him before looking at the brim-filled goblet before saying, "Of course you can't that's way too much for even you or the King and he's a professional at drinking", she said challenging him.

With that he put the goblet to his lips before downing the whole thing before putting it down on the table shocking everyone at the table when Theon commented, "Bloody hell Stark, never knew you had the drinking spirit in you, but you obviously can't out drink me", Delsin just smirked at him.

"Hey Del, do you think I could hit Sansa from here?" Arya said as she loaded her spoon with some meat.

"No way that's way too far for you to hit, and you would need a lot of power to get the distance", as Delsin continued to ramble, Arya let go of her spoon as it hit Sansa straight in the face, who was too busy making googly eyes at Joffery.

The whole table started to laugh as Sansa's friend Jeyne frantically tried to clean the meat off Sansa's face as a laughing Robb dragged Arya to bed.

As Delsin sat alone playing with his food he felt familiar eyes on him. He looked up to see emerald green eyes that belonged to the queen stare at him. Delsin quickly looked away, not wanting to draw attention to him and quickly got up and left the great hall before passing out as the cold air hit his face.

Delsin stood in the middle of the training yards early in the morning, knowing no one would be here. He looked at the burning torch as he stuck at his hand as it absorbed the smoke emitting from it. He stared at the dummies he set up before getting into action he rapidly stuck his hand out as shooting smoke shots at the first dummy filling it with holes before quickly switching targets and taking the head off the next one. He smirked before cracking his knuckles and letting the chain that dangled on his right arm loose as he dashed straight to the next target before doing a vertical slash with chain, shattering the dummy into embers before moving, punching a hole straight through the centre of another one. He took a step back admiring his work, oblivious to the man watching him in the shadows.

Robert Baratheon stared at the boy as he showed the strength he possessed. He trotted over to the boy who turned around, eyes widening as he quickly bowed before saying "Your Grace"

"Get up Boy!" Robert bellowed as he put his hands on the boy's shoulder. Taking a good look at the boy he could see he had a strong physique, with lean but strong muscles and also was quite tall.

"I have to say boy that was bloody amazing what you did there!" he let out a hearty laugh bringing him in a bear hug.

"Thank. You", Delsin groaned out as it was very hard to breathe in the vice grip of the king.

"Has your father told you what is to happen to you?" Robert let go of the boy.

"No he hasn't your grace" Delsin said quite confused about what the king was going on about.

"You shall squire for me"

Delsin's eyes widened at what the king just said, "I'm going to…squire for you?"

Robert let out another bellowing laugh, "Aye lad, I can't stand the little Lannister shit so you shall squire for me".

"Thank you, you grace I won't let you down", Delsin wouldn't want to make his father look bad by doing something stupid while he squired for the king

"Of course you won't, all you need to do is pour wine, kill animals and fuck whores", he chuckled as he made his way back to the great hall for breakfast, leaving the seventeen-year-old stunned and flustered.


	4. Chapter 4

The time for the king's departure had arrived but the cheery and festive atmosphere had taken a dark turn after the fall of Bran Stark. The King grew restless with Ned as he stalled their return to the South as he waited for his son to walk up. Delsin stood outside Bran's room looking at his unmoving form. His mother hadn't left Bran ever since his fall and part of Delsin hated himself for not saving him. He knew he was being hard on himself but he had the power to save him.

'What is the point of having powers if you can't save the people I love', Delsin thought to himself darkly.

He left the room to go to the wolfswood to train because he knew he wouldn't get time to when they started their journey down South. He trudged up angrily to his usual spot. The rage that filled him burned hot.

'Bran never falls', Delsin was sure that there was more to the situation than he thought and he would find out what happened even if it killed him. If Bran was pushed from the tower then someone was targeting his family. He shot smoke shot at a tree, burning it into the bark. Dissatisfied, he charged up his smoke before releasing a cinder missile that took the giant tree out of its roots and sent it crashing down into the dirt. He let out a huff before turning back and walking back to Winterfell for the trip to Kings Landing.

* * *

Carts and carriages were getting loaded up early in the morning as the King and the new Hand got ready for the ride down to the Capital. Delsin was sitting in Arya's room listening to her rant about Septa Mordane before a knock was heard at the door. Jon stepped in with a smile on his face as he came in to see his favorite brother and sister. It was then that Jon gifted Arya her new sword while saying his goodbye to Arya before turning to Delsin and bringing him into a big hug.

"I'm going to miss you brother", Jon said quietly.

"I'll miss you to Jon and don't worry, I'll be looking after Father and the girls for you", Delsin said with a genuine smile since Bran's accident.

With that they all left, ready to leave Winterfell. As they rode out towards the Kings Road, Delsin took in the scent and beauty of his home. He was going to miss Winterfell and had no idea when he would return but he hoped it would be soon as he didn't want to leave his twin for long. And so the journey to Kings Landing began.

They had been riding for a few weeks now and the entourage was moving too slow for Delsin. He was growing more bored and restless as time went on and Ned had started to take notice. Ned knew that when his son was bored it only meant he would get into mischief and before you know it pranks. He needed to keep his son busy so he wouldn't anger anyone in the Kings service or get into a fight (Which Ned knew he would just get some entertainment), so he put Delsin in charge of looking after Arya, who also was bored of the slow progress.

As the sun started to set they had made it to an inn in the Riverlands, so they decided to stop for the night. When morning came and the Starks at their tables, breaking their fast, Delsin looked curiously at Arya as she quickly stuffed her face, getting an annoyed look from Septa Mordane and an amused expression from their Father before rushing outside. His father gave a quick glance to Delsin before nodding in the direction of Arya.

Letting out a sigh, Delsin got up and walked outside into the beautiful warm day to find his wild sister. Not long after searching for her, he walked up to clearing beside the flowing stream to see Arya sparing with what Delsin thought was the butcher's boy Micah. He saw Arya glance at him but with a reassuring smile she gave her attention back to Micah. Delsin sat in the shade laying his head back on to the tree he was sitting under before gently drifting to sleep.

Delsin woke up from his slumber by the noises of shuffling. He looked at Arya and Micah to see Sansa and Prince Joffrey also walk into the small field.

"Arya!" Delsin heard her sister exclaim making Arya turn around, dropping the stick she was using to spar with.

"What are you doing here, Go away!" Arya replied, her annoyance clear in her tone.

"Your sister?" Joffrey asked as Sansa nodded. He then turned to Micah, "And who are you boy?"

"Micah, milord"

"He's the butcher's boy," Sansa pointed only for Arya to step in,

"He's my friend"

"A butchers boy who wants to be a knight, pick up your sword then let's see how good you are", Joffrey unsheathed his sword as he stalked up to the boy with a cruel smile plastered on his face

Micah pleaded to him that they Arya asked him to spar with her but it didn't matter as Joffrey raised his to his cheek making a small cut on Micah, only for Arya to yell, smacking him in the back of the head angering the Golden Prince. He swung wildly at Arya making her fall on her back as she stared up at him, fear in her eyes. With Sansa's yelling and the prince shouting how he was going to 'gut the little cunt'. Delsin sprinted up to the prince dashing straight through him making Joffery fall flat on his ass. Delsin's sword was ready in his hand pointed at the prince.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Anger boiled inside of Delsin as his arms lit up with smoke and embers.

"Pl…please. Don't…" the prince stammered for words as Delsin looked back at Arya before spotting Nymeria, ready to pounce on Joffery.

"Arya hold Nymeria," Delsin commanded as Arya did as she was told. He turned back to Joffery as he started to calm himself down.

"If I ever see you raise your sword against my sister again, it won't be my sword that you'll need to worry about"

He turned back to Arya before saying, "Let's Go ", to both her and Nymeria. As they walked back to the inn, Delsin felt a sharp pain in his back and dizziness hit him like bricks. He turned around to see the prince with his sword bloodied.

"You bloody bastard", Delsin staggered a few steps before collapsing onto one knee. He could hear the sounds of Arya and Sansa's screams but soon it turned to a ringing in his ears. The flames around him started to lick his wounds, quickly trying to close the deep wound on his back but it wasn't enough to stop him from dropping unconscious due to the sudden blood loss. The last thing Delsin so was darkness.

Anger bubbled inside of Delsin. It was the only thing he felt for the rest of the trip down to King's Landing. The tension was high between the Starks; at dinner, no one would utter a word as they silently ate while the Ned would send worried glances at his eldest as he silently ate his food. Ned could tell that his son was angry. His eyes always gave it away. Usually, his eyes held happy warmth to it but now it was replaced with harsh coldness to everyone who looked into them.

The further down south they went, the more Delsin seemed to seethe with rage. It worried Ned to see his son like this as Delsin was able to control his wolf-like rage much more easily than the rest of his children as he was much more level-headed, if not careless, in these type of situations but Ned knew what was fuelling his fury and temper, the prince. After he had collapsed from his wounds, he was carried back to his room where he was treated immediately.

Delsin quickly recovered from his wounds after a few hours, 2 hours to be exact. When Delsin awoke he heard of how the King had summoned both Arya and Sansa to hear about what had happened. Arya had explained the truth to the King and how Joffrey had stabbed Delsin when his back was turned, but it was Sansa who had lied, which filled Delsin with anger from the tip of his toes to the top his head. Though Delsin didn't resent Sansa for what she had done he was more than disappointed that she wouldn't tell the truth that upset Delsin more than make him annoyed.

Delsin sat on top of his horse as the party slowly made their way to the capital. They were close now; Delsin knew that, as the heat was almost unbearable for the young northerner. Lord Stark made him ride beside him because he didn't want Delsin to do anything rash or stupid and so the two Starks rode onwards at the back of the royal party. Ned took a glance at Delsin, the boy's eyes glued to the road as their horse trotted on.

"Are you alright son?" Ned carefully studied his son as he shifted in his saddle, "You've been quiet for a long time now, Arya's worried about you as is Sansa".

"I'm fine", Delsin bluntly spoke, still not looking anywhere but the road.

Ned let out a sigh, "When you tell a lie you always look away from me", he continued, "Just tell me what's bothering you?"

Delsin finally looked up at his father, the coldness from his eyes gone and were replaced by weary grey eyes,

"I'm just tired is all, it's taking to long to get to King's Landing."

Ned looked skeptical,

"But your also angry," Ned stated, his son looked away again, "At Prince Joffrey."

Delsin's face scrunched up at the Crown Prince's name.

"Delsin, don't do anything you'll regret, Joffery is the heir to the throne and I know you have every right to be more than annoyed but just be careful, you don't want to set off on the wrong foot with the future king of Westeros".

Ned didn't want his son getting into more trouble than he already was in but the smoke that rushed around Delsin's body told him that his son wasn't going to let this go.

"I won't".

As King's Landing came into view, Delsin couldn't help but stare in awe. The Capital was huge but smelt like shit and blood. As the Starks made their way through the gate, Delsin took in his surroundings. In front of them was the Tower of the Hand, which stood tall and proud.

His father had been summoned to the small council and had told Delsin and Jory to get the girls settled into their new home. As the servants were moving in their luggage, Delsin decided to find his room, which was at the very top of the tower. The room was big and spacious that had a large bed, a dresser, a mirror and a desk with a chair. Giving the room one more scan, he made his way outside and decided to explore the vast city of King's Landing as he didn't start squiring for the King until tomorrow. Shadow padded his way up to his master faithfully. While his sister's dire wolves were either dead or missing, Delsin had threatened to blow the little inn in that they were staying in, sky high.

"Let's go, boy", He strode past the wolf that followed behind him like a shadow as they made their way into the city.

Delsin couldn't but be a little disappointed as he progressed further into the city. Beggars and orphans littered the streets, asking him for spare coins and food that Delsin sadly didn't have with him. Delsin stopped in front of a particular building. The building itself wasn't that eye-catching but from the looks of it was a tavern. A grin he made his way in. Inside of said tavern were many people ranging from sellswords to merchants all drinking merrily.

He made his way to the front sitting on the stool before ordering some nice strong ale. As the wench gave him his order he started noisily listening to the conversation between two sellswords beside him.

"Aye, apparently there's a power artifact right below the Red Keep," the tall sellsword said beside him.

His friend scoffed at him," Do you even know what artifact fucking means."

This seemed to interest Delsin a lot.

'An Artefact or something else?'

Whatever it was Delsin was going to seek it out before anyone else could find it. He downed the rest of his ale before paying and returning to the Tower before his father came back from his meeting with the Small Council. The sun started its descent casting a golden glow on the Capital. When he returned, he came across Arya, Sansa and Septa Mordane eating dinner. Delsin seated himself beside Arya who looked up at him.

"Where have you been all day?" she was curious to know where her brother had been all day without her knowing. Delsin only gave her a cheeky grin before replying,

"Oh nothing little sister, only exploring the place we call the capital." She gave an exasperated look.

"Why didn't you take me with you?" Delsin only chuckled at his sister

"I promise I'll take you with me next time." Arya only smiled, while the Septa just scoffed and Sansa glared at her.

"Okay, thank you".


End file.
